


MISSILE

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Desarrollo de la relacion entre Steve y Tony





	

El poderoso rugir de su motocicleta se detuvo en seco, aparco en la acera fuera de aquel viejo edificio y se retiró el casco; la lentitud de sus movimientos anunciaban una franca inseguridad inapropiada en él. Cada vez que estaba frente a aquella edificación le parecía tan alta, inmensa y atemorizante, se erigía como un titán de frio concreto que podría aplastarlo de así desearlo. Guardo las llaves en su bolsillo y se aproximó a la entrada.  
El sito estaba, literalmente cayéndose a pedazos; se trataba de un viejo edificio en el centro de Brooklyn que había visto sus mejores épocas décadas atrás; el resto del vecindario no se encontraba en mejores condiciones por lo que su furtiva presencia paso desapercibida, tal como él lo deseaba. La penumbra del sitio le dio una hosca bienvenida y el polvo de la misma se filtró en su sistema respiratorio causado una desagradable sensación en su garganta.  
A la entrada se encontraba una pequeña recepción abandonada decorada muy al estilo de los cuarentas; paneles verdes y espejos desquebrajados revelaban la antigua identidad del sitio, observo como una sola llave colgaba del gabinete frente a él; su color brillante y pulcra apariencia rompía con el lúgubre ambiente de abandono del lugar; sonrió ante el dramático detalle. Tomo la pequeña llave y con esto también la inherente invitación que esta hacia; un sendero de lámparas ámbar marcaba el camino que debía seguir; avanzo en el pasillo principal del primer piso con una mezcla de expectación, emoción y amargura inundándolo de pies a cabeza.  
Podría darse vuelta y regresar por donde vino, podría olvidarse de todo el asunto y no volver jamás, podría hacer todo eso, pero eligió no hacerlo. El número grabado en la pequeña llave se encontró con su par en una vieja puerta de madera, una madera de mala calidad pintada del peor verde que hubiera visto en su vida.  
Abrió despacio, sin anunciarse sabiéndose esperado.  
-Hey Cap.- Una voz ronca e inconfundible resonó por la discreta habitación que parecía haber vuelto a la vida; aunque no era la gran cosa el hecho de que careciera de la rimbombante personalidad de su habitante resultaba muy práctico para la situación.  
Tony Stark estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con ambos antebrazos descansando en sus muslos, la cabeza erguida en una posición de impaciente espera. Tan apuesto como siempre le sonrió seductor; casi era ridículo como esta dinámica había tomado forma tan rápido.  
Todo empezaba con un mensaje de texto, una hora y un día, Steve lo leía de la pantalla de su móvil y se le secaba la boca; la sencillez de dicho mensaje provocaba una exaltación de desmedidas proporciones. Nunca había respuesta porque nunca había cabida para un no, una negativa era inconcebible.  
Después viajaba desde donde estuviera hasta la ubicación bien conocida por ambos, sin querer reconocerlo a medida que esto se repetía aceleraba más la velocidad a la que viajaba, sus manos se ponían más frías cada vez que estaba frente al edificio; su pulso se aceleraba al recorrer los pasillos  
Cerró la puerta con un breve empujón bien calculado y ambos se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos. Steve arrojo su casco y guantes a una mesilla de noche con las patas desniveladas que hacia un ruido horrible cada vez que inclinaba a Tony sombre ella.  
-¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que puedo estar en una misión y que no vendré?- La cosa siempre empezaba así; sin poder reconocerlo Steve aún se hacia el difícil, aun increpaba a Tony con algún comentario sarcástico y según el muy inteligente; Stark sonrió y se puso de pie aproximándose al Capitán América con una predatoria naturalidad que estaba presente en todo lo que hacía.  
\- ¿Por quién me has tomado?- Ya frente a el alzó la mirada, el hecho de que Steve fuera tan alto le resultaba tan fascinante que le cosquillearon las puntas de los dedos con unas ansias angustiantes de tocarlo; su mirada recorrió cada rasgo en el hermoso rostro de Steve; su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos azules oscurecidos por algo más que la expectación.  
-Yo sé que estás haciendo cada minuto del día Cap...El único motivo por el que no vendrías es porque no quisieras hacerlo…y tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar- Aunque Steve no quisiera reconocerlo, como siempre, el maldito Stark tenía toda la asquerosa y pútrida razón, así tuviera que atravesar medio mundo asistiría y el hecho de que Tony estuviera tan seguro no le agrado ni por un segundo.  
-Podrías equivocarte-Espeto con frialdad procurando, inútilmente, evitar que el otro notara la agitación que la proximidad entre los dos le provocaba. Nunca había conocido a una persona como Tony; poseedor de una personalidad aplastante, poderosa, destructiva y no podría evitar encontrar eso malditamente atractivo.  
\- ¿Equivocarme yo?...ese cerebro congelado tuyo va de mal en peor- El multimillonario sonrió con petulancia mirándolo fijamente, a los ojos, desafiante y firme. Steve se sintió como un idiota, había leído una vez en una revista (que definitivamente no había comprado por el articulo central sobre Stark) que los ojos de Tony eran llamado “cálidos” y “amables”; los ojos que le veían ahora eran unos ojos inteligentes, analíticos y demandantes; una mirada de hierro que lo mantenía en su posición sin la posibilidad de mover un musculo.   
Lo que Steve no sabía es que en momentos como estos Tony no hacía más que contemplarlo; confundía su mirada; él no estaba siendo analítico, estaba admirando la perfecta ingeniería con la que había sido construido, como de pies a cabeza Steve era el epitome de la perfección, cada parte de él era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto; suspiro.  
-Eres el juguete más hermoso que he tenido- Lentamente, con cautela y paciencia los labios de Tony encontraron los de Steve, un beso lento y cálido lo sorprendió, casi haciéndole olvidar el hecho de que lo habían llamado “juguete”.  
-No me gusta…que me llames así-Murmuro separándose levemente; la dignidad era un preciado activo que procuraría mantener cuanto fuera posible, aunque con Tony esa posibilidad era algo remota. Las manos del multimillonario viajaron por su pecho acariciando los pequeños botones de su camisa; no se mostraba arrepentido o mortificado por el reclamo del Steve.  
-No te pongas serio conmigo…es una broma- Steve no podía creer lo fuera de su control que esta situación se había tornado; no podía hacer absolutamente nada contra el hechizo inexplicable que Tony ejercía sobre él y tampoco podía evitar que hubiera empezado a dejar de importarle; al fin sus manos respondieron, abarcaron fácilmente la estrecha cintura del otro y de un empujón lo alzo, pese a ser un hombre de estatura y peso promedio para el Tony era poéticamente ligero.  
Ahí era cuando todo el control se perdía; pese a ser el activo en la situación resolvió que esto era meramente un término designativo; Tony tenía el control en todo sentido y el muy bastardo se daba el lujo de dar detalladas (y obscenas) instrucciones; susurraba despacio a su oído sabiendo perfectamente que esto lo volvía loco y cuando Steve era acertado en su proceder Tony se deshacía en gemidos y alabanzas sobre lo bueno que era y lo bien que lo hacía sentir.  
Al principio Steve creía que Tony exageraba; quizás por hacerlo sentir mejor respecto a su desempeño, quizás para burlarse después de él; lo cierto era que con el tiempo supo que el único momento en que Tony era cien por ciento genuino era este, mientras los dos estaba juntos en aquella cama revolviéndose entre las sabanas de baja calidad que hacían enrojecer encantadoramente la piel de Tony.   
Nunca se había sentido así; durante la segunda guerra hacer algo como esto hubiera traído terribles consecuencias; había acallado sus impulsos y necesidades con una determinación tan profunda que pensó los había hecho desaparecer; se convenció así mismo de amar a Peggy Carter pero lo que sintió por ella jamás se asemejaría a lo que sentía por Tony. Este deseo animal que le ardía en el pecho nunca lo había sentido por otra persona y cada vez que analizaba esta cuestión sentía mucho miedo de ser solo un idiota ingenuo de los años cuarenta que veía sentimientos donde no los había.  
-No te distraigas Steve…estas aquí conmigo- Tony jamás le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el en estos momentos; si, era el clásico estereotipo de tipo rico con graves problemas de posesividad etcétera, etcétera, lo aceptaba. Pero mientras Steve estuviera aquí, con el entre estas cuatro paredes se sentía su dueño y lo hacía sin culpa alguna. Si alguien se atrevía a juzgarlo por eso podría perfectamente irse al demonio; ya que antes tendría que conocer el feroz amor que sentía por él y la forma desesperada en que procuraba su seguridad en cada misión, el cuidado quirúrgico que aplicaba a todos los asuntos que concernían al Capitán América. Lo amaba tanto que se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello, y no había más remedio que aceptarlo.  
Ambos perdían la noción del tiempo; a Steve le llamaba la atención que Tony podía pasar horas y horas con él y jamás recibía una llamaba, jamás se excusaba alegando tener “asuntos” o “negocios”; bien podría hacerlo ya que era el maldito Tony Stark y probablemente había una docena de personas preguntándose su paradero, Steve se sentía abrumado por este exceso de atención hacia su persona haciendo que su ego se volviera completamente loco.  
Poco a poco, la ardorosa lujuria disminuía hasta que ambos se encontraban tendidos en la cama riéndose de alguna ocurrencia del multimillonario; su sentido del humor era, para colmo, una de sus más hermosas virtudes.  
-¿Por qué insistes en morderme Rogers?... ¿es alguna clase de fetiche?- Tony se sentó en la cama palpándose el hombro, donde la marca inconfundible de los dientes de Steve brillaban en un rojo encendido.  
-Lo siento…- Respondió aun sumergido en un cómodo sopor, adormecido, sin tiempo de reclamar por los surcos en su espalda; Tony se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama en completo silencio, un silencio sereno y jamás incómodo.  
La paz que le inundaba en este momento resultaba tan placida como misteriosa, tanto que no pudo evitar comparar como se había sentido la primera vez.   
Aquella ocasión no había sido en absoluto planeada como lo fueron los sucesivos encuentros, aquello había resultado de una explosiva discusión entre los dos; al recordarlo se sintió aún más tonto, el tópico de su desacuerdo fue tan irrelevante que ya no lo recordaba; pero lo que jamás borraría de su memoria era como una fuerza de atracción monstruosa y violenta les unió, como la fuerza de sus temperamentos formo una amalgama perfecta; en ese momento (y en todos los posteriores) descubrió que Anthony Stark era muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba; más allá de la inteligencia, de la galantería y del poder que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros, Tony era una criatura de intensa complejidad, de emociones muy profundas y una innata capacidad de transmitirlas con sus hechos, sin necesidad de palabras.  
Tony se desbarato entre sus brazos, se entregó con una libertad tan hermosa que no pudo evitar quedar prendado de él; Tony Stark le había arrebatado todas sus inseguridades, todos sus miedos, todos sus prejuicios de una época pasada que le habían amargado desde siempre y los hizo pedazos, los destruyo sin piedad y con una sola mirada le hizo sentir seguro, tranquilo y en paz. Ahora Steve se sentía cómodo en su propia piel; se sentía completo y pleno como jamás se había sentido.  
Sin embargo pese el cálido sopor que inundaba cada centímetro de su bien favorecido cuerpo no podía ignorara el sin fin de dudas que se acumulaban en su mente. ¿Qué eran ellos dos? ¿Amantes? En este nuevo siglo la palabra amantes se diversificaba en un amplio abanico de definiciones que lo confundían bastante. Por otro lado, ¿Qué sentía Tony por el?, ¿cariño?, ¿admiración? ¿Simple deseo físico?; cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de apartar esas ideas que como aves de mal augurio le nublaban todo el panorama dela situación. Una y mil veces se repetía a si mismo que debía dejar de pensarlo tanto, que lo estaba arruinando y que simplemente debería dejarse llevar por el momento, en ello estaba cuando reparo en la intensa mirada de Stark analizándolo profundamente.  
-¿Qué pasa Steve?...y no te gastes negándolo porque tu tonta cara de boy scout te delata, ya escúpelo-  
Aquellos ojos expectantes le atravesaban con facilidad; Tony bien podía intimidar solo con la mirada; esa era una cualidad que muy pocos poseían y Steve se sentía fascinado por ello. Sabiéndose pues descubierto pensó rápidamente como plantear la situación sin convertir este en el momento más vergonzoso y desagradable de su tan larga vida; en eso estaba cuando Tony sin tapujo alguno se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, pasando ambos brazos por su cuello.  
-Ya se…déjame adivinar- Le observo fijamente como si en su rostro pudiera leer un complejo mapa de sus emociones y por ridículo que esto sonara Steve temía que pudiera descifrar sus pensamientos en ese momento, rogo por que no fuera así. La sonrisa distintiva de Stark se paseaba en sus lados mientras con sus manos acariciaba los finos cabellos en la nuca de Steve; cuando esa sonrisa se borró en un gesto completamente serio Steve sabía que algo no andaba bien.  
-Esa vecina tuya, Sharon….es bonita ¿verdad?- Steve se quedó frio, de una pieza ante tal cosa; ¿Sharon?, ¿de dónde sacaba a Sharon en este momento?, empezó a dolerle la cabeza de pura confusión.  
-¿Qué?... ¿qué tiene que ver ella con esto?- Tony se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su desperdigada ropa, misma que se encontraba en los lugares más raros que se pudiera imaginar. Steve le miraba entre confundido y preocupado; sin decir nada había arruinado todo.  
\- ¿Tony que te pasa?- Le tomo de la muñeca con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, aun tras tanto tiempo le costaba un poco regular su fuerza, aprendió eso a la mala.  
-Te voy a decir porque estoy aquí- La brutal sinceridad que tanto se le atribuía a Iron man solía ser cierta; a menos que fueras Steve Rogers y hubieras aprendido a conocerlo tan bien; entonces se podría saber que Tony solo dice las cosas perfectamente calculadas, sus palabras solían estar cubiertas por un grueso velo de inteligencia superior y sarcasmos que pocos lograban comprender. Entonces; lo que Tony estaba por decir era terriblemente bueno o terriblemente malo.  
Steve se quedó quieto mirándolo fijamente, lo observo vestirse con rapidez y evidentemente molesto; esto solo le causaba más nerviosismo.  
-¡Eres el maldito Capitán América Rogers!... ¡yo….no sé qué más decirte!...toda mi vida yo…yo pensaba que…yo- Steve adivino un escape por parte del otro, avanzaba inconscientemente hacía la puerta; se dio cuenta de que en Tony había una gran tendencia al escape en situaciones de este tipo, cuando se trataba de expresar sentimientos Tony resultaba pésimo.  
Sin embargo haber llegado a hasta este punto exigía al fin, una conclusión de la situación, cualquiera que fuera el resultado. Armándose de todo el valor que tenia, que era bastante Steve le detuvo, lo tomo por los antebrazos y le miró fijamente.  
-Tony escúchame bien…honestamente yo no sé por qué estás aquí, conmigo. Tampoco sé por qué mencionaste a Sharon- Trago saliva sintiéndose tan terriblemente expuesto que estar desnudo era lo de menos; se había guardado este discurso desde los catorce años, hacía ya varias décadas, no estaba listo para decirlo, pero eso no significaba que este no fuera el momento de decirlo.  
\- Solo se, que hace más de ochenta años, Steve Rogers era infeliz, estaba asustado y avergonzado de lo que era, por que se imaginaba junto una persona justamente como tu…y aunque tuve que esperar décadas…te encontré- Le ardía el pecho y sentía las piernas como jalea y Tony no estaba en mejor estado, tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y se veía, honestamente, algo tonto.  
-Tony…por favor…dime algo- Entro en pánico; la idea de perder la amistad de Tony era una pesadilla que le perseguía todas y cada una de sus insomnes noches; después de todo era su mejor amigo, tras todo lo que había perdido perderlo a él era quizás, la única cosa que no podría soportar.  
El corazón de Tony palpitaba como si no tuviera varios fragmentos de metralla tratando de atravesarlo; jamás espero tales palabras; durante mucho tiempo se había conformado con vivir en un extraño limbo en el que él y Steve estaban así, sin definir las cosas, sin hablar de ello; cada mañana se veía al espejo sabiendo que ese día bien podría ver en el periódico una fotografía de Steve con esa linda enfermera, con alguna de las agentes de SHIELD , con Natasha (quien resultaba su preferida para protagonizar esta tragedia) o con alguna hermosa mujer de sociedad que conquistara el corazón de Steve. Una mujer hermosa, tradicional, con quien formaría la familia favorita de América. Entonces el sonreiría complacido, bromearía, asistiría a la boda; felicitaría a Steve y todo quedaría en el pasado. Pronto reparo en que jamás pensó en lo que sentiría Steve hacia él, tan abrumado estaba con sus propios sentimientos que jamás considero los del otro. Se sintió triste al darse cuenta que se consideraba a si mismo desechable.  
-Steve…escúchame bien- Sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta y la nariz, ¿es qué acaso quería llorar?  
-Tu, perteneces a una persona que te complemente, una persona que sea como tu…valiente y...buena- La última palabra la paladeo como cenizas en su boca; su cerebro estaba en cortocircuito y todo cuanto salía de su boca venia de su corazón; mala idea.  
-Si tu salieras hoy de este lugar gritándole al mundo…esto que pasa entre nosotros…sería malo para ti- Tony imagino a Steve abrumado por los chismes, por las burlas ¿por estar con un hombre? No; por estar con Tony Stark quien se había permitido demostrar ser la peor elección de pareja en la vida, pese a sus millones. Él era inadecuado para Steve, y para el caso a estas alturas se sentía inadecuado para cualquier persona.  
Steve se sintió muy humillado. Como cuando era joven y su padre le había dicho que estaba confundido, que sus sentimientos no eran correctos. Como cuando Bucky le insinuó que no podía ir a la guerra.  
-¿Qué te pasa?... ¡no soy un niño Anthony!- Lo que Tony menos deseaba era lastimarlo; pero en una ocasión Howard Stark le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara él era un Stark y terminaría destruyendo las cosas que amaba. El alcoholismo genético que poseía había destruido su relación con Pepper; ¿qué se podía esperar con Steve? Punto para Howard.  
-No…Steve…-  
-¿Alguien que me complemente?... ¿una persona buena?, ¡¿Cómo es que uno se convierte en un súper humano y aun así la gente se empeña en decirte que no quieres lo que quieres?¡- Las cosas se habían ido al demonio cortesía del señor Stark, Steve se vestía furibundo y Tony temía que fuera a romper un muro o algo.  
-Steve…escúchame- Buscó acercársele con sus debidas reservas, una vez Steve casi lo manda al hospital por darle un empujón de “amigos”  
-¡No Tony!...¿sabes qué?, tienes razón…tienes toda la maldita razón, ¡ tú eres el del IQ de un millón!- Steve empezó a creer que debió guardarse sus tonterías, no importaba el año en el que estuviera las personas que le rodeaban siempre creían tener más razón que el respecto a sus propios sentimientos; siempre se empeñaban en protegerlo de sí mismo por ser frágil, pero ahora él no era frágil, era un hombre hecho y derecho que sabía perfectamente lo que era bueno o malo para él; no era débil, no iba a enfermar por el desencanto de una mala decisión; estaba desesperado porque al fin lo dejaran ser.  
Tony deseaba regresar el tiempo, solo una hora o dos para evitar todo este grandísimo desastre.  
-Steve yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti…- Sintió asco de sí mismo al escucharse; la gente que usaba esa frase solían ser persona egoístas buscando zafarse de la culpa por sus malas acciones, su propio padre era el mejor ejemplo. Juro que jamás seria como el pero el irónico peso de la genética era tan poderoso que todas las cosas que odio en Howard corrían por sus venas, cada traza de su personalidad lo empujaba a perecerse más a ese hombre. Sin embargo , siendo completamente sincero lo único que Tony quería era meter sus sentimientos en una caja diminuta, apretujados y disminuidos para poder retomar el control.  
-¡Oh por favor Anthony cállate ya!...¿qué clase de mártir te crees que eres para pensar que tienes que hacer lo mejor para mí? Yo debo decidir lo que es mejor para mí! ¡Ni tu ni nadie más puede decidir por mí, no soy una de tus ratas de laboratorio!- Steve Rogers , con suero o sine el, solía ser una persona infinitamente paciente, pero también terriblemente explosiva, Tony sabía que no debía hacerle enojar y en este momento era justo lo que estaba logrando; sin embargo en este punto el control de los temperamentos se había perdido en los dos.  
-¿Y qué esperas que haga?...!siempre tengo que ser el de las malditas respuestas, cada decisión que tomo en mi jodida vida afecta una serie de variables que ni yo puedo controlar!...tu solo llegas y eres un héroe y salvas el día! Pero yo tengo que responder por las acciones de cada maldita persona que me rodea! ¿Por qué? porque soy el Tony Stark y siempre tengo que saberlo todo!- Estaba tan agotado, siempre debía considerar todo y a todos antes que a el mismo; en las revistas solían decir que vivía una vida despreocupada pero esa era una completa mentira. Cada segundo de su vida era cuestionado y lamentablemente sentía el peso del mundo en sus hombros. “Privatizar la paz mundial” resulto ser menos divertido de lo que parecía; y estaba muy cansado.  
-¡Pues no lo seas!...no me vengas con lo del héroe que para mí tampoco es fácil! ¿Sabes lo desagradable que es tener que ser perfecto en todo? Lo único que yo quería era pelear por una causa justa y servir, proteger…pero termine envuelto en una maraña de política e intereses divididos del que ahora no puedo salir Tony! Mi vida no es más fácil que la tuya!- Tony se quedó callado; esta discusión empezaba a dirigirse hacia ningún lado, era la clase de discusiones en la que el arrojaba algo de veneno y se marchaba , pero no podía hacerle eso a Steve, nunca a Steve.  
\- Entonces, si nuestras vidas son tan complicadas…no deberíamos estar juntos- Trato de verse serio, firme e indiferente a sus propias palabras, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Steve. Justo en ese momento la decisión más sabia era cortar con esto, hacerse odiar y dejarle seguir su camino, aunque eso le doliera en el alma. Luchaba por convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor, que debía apartarse antes de que Steve se hartara de él y terminara odiándolo.  
\- Tienes razón- Espeto el Capitán con frialdad causándole a Tony el más grande de los desconciertos, ciertamente hubiera esperado más batalla y resistencia de su parte, que le diera la razón le dolió mucho.  
\- Si Anthony tienes razón, debería largarme de aquí…ir a casa e invitar a salir a Sharon. Nos veríamos tan bien juntos, un soldado y una enfermera, es un clásico…todos me dirían lo felices que están, lo bien que nos vemos y lo felices que vamos a ser. ¿No?- Tony sentía que empezaba a hiperventilar; la cosa era muy diferentes de este modo; una cosa era imaginárselo en sus largos ratos de deliciosa autocompasión y otra muy diferente escuchar a Steve decirlo así, con esa firmeza y seguridad; tan afectado estaba que no noto como Steve se aproximaba, ni tampoco noto como su rostro había demudado de la ira a la tranquilidad; de estar atento hubiera reparado en lo apuesto que era Steve en cualquier caso.  
\- Pero yo no quiero eso…yo te quiero a ti y también quiero que entiendas que eso está bien- Agacho su rostro; Tony estaba perplejo.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que eso está bien Steve? Una cosa es esto – Su mano trazo un patrón irregular en el aire señalando a la habitación y a las consecuentes acciones que en ella se desarrollaban.  
-Y otra muy diferente es decir que…quieres estar conmigo, no es fácil…no es- Steve negó con la cabeza; cualquier en su lugar ya se habría rendido, pero no el.  
\- Ya se, piensas que no se distinguir entre una cosa y otra, ¿no?. Piensas que soy lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar que por el hecho de dormir juntos existe un lazo indivisible entre nosotros que nos destinara a estar juntos toda la vida, ya sabes, a la antigua…- Tony lo miro algo confundido, sorprendido de que Steve supiera exactamente lo que pensaba.  
-Lo que nos une Tony, está ahí desde mucho antes que empezáramos con esto, se creó cuando salí del hielo y tú fuiste lo primero que vi al despertar- Eso era medianamente cierto, cuando Steve fue encontrado Tony fue el primero en enterarse, estuvo ahí cuando lo sacaron del hielo y estuvo ahí durante sus exámenes médicos. Sin embargo tras una máscara estéril era imposible distinguirlo de entre los doctores y enfermeras.  
-Tu ojos- Una mano insegura acaricio la mejilla de Tony. La intensa mirada de Steve lo tenía paralizado.  
-Entre toda la confusión y doctores y…esas cosas. Tus ojos, no sabía exactamente quien eras o que hacías ahí; pero tu mirada me hacía sentir que todo estaría bien- Tony no se dio cuenta de cómo, pero poco a poco Steve había empezado a desarmarlo; no en este momento claro. Desde que lo conoció. Steve sabía cómo plantarlo en la tierra, aunque eso literalmente significara detenerlo en vuelo con su armadura. Steve sabía identificar cuando debía dejar de presionar y cuando tenía que ser rígido con él; sabía darle órdenes y también sabía obedecerle. Steve conocía sus defectos y jamás se había atrevido juzgarlo por ellos. Steve sería capaz de destruir su armadura por completo y también de usar su cuerpo como escudo por él. Steve lo conocía. Cuando llego a esta conclusión ahora si deseo correr por la puerta; alejarse lo más rápido y lejos que pudiera a un desconocido lugar donde estuviera a salvo de todo esto, donde los prístinos sentimientos de Steve estuvieran a salvo del arma de destrucción masiva que era Tony Stark.  
-Reconozco esa cara, estas en asustado ¿no?...-Infirió Steve, enternecido de como un hombre como Tony podía sentirse literalmente de hierro; cuando en realidad Tony era el hombre más sensible y noble que hubiera conocido.  
-Pero…- Cuando apenas iba a refutar el asunto Steve lo beso, en parte porque quería hacerlo y en parte para que se callara; cualquiera que fuere el caso fue muy efectivo.  
\- Ya déjate de tonterías Stark, entiéndeme por favor, yo te quiero y no me hagas insistir que podría hacer esto todo el día…créeme- Le sonrió con ternura, con esos hermosos ojos celestes que a veces parecían irreales; Tony sintió el corazón encogérsele.  
-Y…si lo arruino…y no funciona?- La probabilidad era ciertamente alta, de que alguno de los dos lo arruinara, uno por heroico y el otro por no tener en absoluto ningún filtro de comportamiento moral; sin embargo era la posibilidad tan común, como la de cualquier pareja de que no funcionara lo que resultaba tan refrescante, lo que hacía que valiera la pena.  
-Entonces, si tu o yo lo arruinamos discutiremos, porque somos buenos en ello y buscaremos una solución a toda costa, pelearemos por esto con todas nuestras fuerza…pero sino la hubiera, tomaremos caminos diferentes como cualquier persona y seremos amigos…siempre seremos amigos Tony. Porque yo siempre buscare hacerte feliz- Tomo delicadamente su rostro y unió su frente a la de Tony, quien abrumado cerro los ojos , confundido más nunca inseguro, sin atinar que hacer o decir sonrió levemente, sin enterarse que ya había lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Estúpido Capi- paleta…mira lo que me haces-Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Steve quien de inmediato lo estrecho, con ternura y amabilidad.  
-Tú empezaste…- Dijo acariciando levemente la espalda de Tony.  
-Y mi IQ es de 197…un millón es ridículo- Steve rio, asintiendo.  
-Ah cierto, procurare no olvidarlo-  
Tres semanas después y tras discutirlo mucho, llegaron al común acuerdo de que su relación debía permanecer privada, al menos en la medida de lo posible. Steve se sorprendió al ver una curvilínea silueta de pie al centro de su sala. Esta femenina figura ni se inmuto al sentirle llegar, al encender la luz el hermoso rostro de Natasha Romanov le miraba indignada.  
-Así que, ¿Stark eh?- Steve no se sorprendió demasiado, Natasha era excelente en lo que hacía y después de todo ellos solo había evitado lugares públicos, en la casa de Tony y aquí en su departamento era como cualquier pareja normal.  
-Sí, Stark…y bienvenida Nat no te esperaba…- El súper soldado dejo su chaqueta en el perchero cerca de la puerta y colgó las llaves en la pared, como el buen militar que era.  
\- No voy a recriminarte el hecho de que me hicieras investigar con quien salías Steve…pero me ofende un poco que no me lo digieras, ¡soy tu amiga!- Se dejó caer en el sillón subiendo las piernas a la mesita de noche, porque estaba molesta con él y se lo merecía. Steve saco dos tasas de la alacena para servirle algo de té a Natasha, sonrió al recordar como Tony le decía una y otra vez que esa forma de hacer te era anticuada y exigía demasiado esfuerzo.  
-Bueno, Tony quiere mantenerlo privado y debo respetar eso- Metió dos pequeñas bolsas de té en las humeantes tasas y se aproximó a la sala, dejo la tasa junto al pie de la espía y se sentó a su lado.  
-Y baja los pies de ahí- La joven tomo la tasa y suspiro, torpe Roges que sabía exactamente la variedad de té que le gustaba.  
-Bueno pues como sea estoy muy indignada y eso solo lo vas a reparar diciéndome absolutamente todo- Se removió en el sillón anunciando que se ponía cómoda, Steve sonrió y la observó divertido.  
-Bueno pues, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas, conoces a alguien, te gusta y decides dar el siguiente paso, es bastante simple Nat- Ella le expreso mediante sus bonitos ojos que quería mucho más que eso.  
-Oh vamos, salir con Stark debe ser así como vivir en una montaña rusa las veinticuatro horas del día ¿no?, al menos dime que te deja elegir lo que vas a pedir para cenar- El sonrió , la simple mención de Tony le hacía feliz, espero que no se notara demasiado.  
-Bueno, Tony es…Tony, ya sabes. Es como estar con mi mejor amigo- De hecho era exactamente estar con su mejor amigo. Los primero días de relación Steve se planteó mucho la situación con Bucky, sintió temor de haber estado enamorado de él y ahora estar cometiendo algún tipo de traición a la memoria de su mejor amigo; pero definitivamente Tony y Bucky eran diametralmente diferentes. Ciertamente ambos tenían el tipo de galán seductor y valiente, el hombre que entra a la habitación y sabes que está a cargo; pero al profundizar más en ambas personalidades había muchísimas cosas en las que diferían, Bucky era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, demasiado honesto e impulsivo; dispuesto a todo por sus amigos y cada acción suya era el resultado de la creencia de que hacia lo correcto. Tony por su parte era un hombre ensombrecido por el peso de sus propias capacidades; de un potencial tan avasallador que le causaba temor, ciertamente calculador e incapaz de ser franco con cualquiera que el sintiera indigno.  
En eso estaban cuando el móvil de Steve sonó, en un movimiento tan atrevido como impresionante Natasha se lanzó sobre el arrebatándole el aparato; al ser un modelo no muy complejo de inmediato respondió a la llamada activando el altavoz, era Tony así que ella quería escucharlo absolutamente todo.  
-Habla ya Rogers me merezco escuchar esto- Murmuro muy bajo la chica sentada en el descansabrazos del sillón en el que Steve estaba, con el móvil cerca del rostro de Steve, quien la miraba confundido  
-¿Steve?- Al otro lado de la línea Tony se impaciento por la falta de respuesta. Steve negó con la cabeza hacia la espía quien agitaba el móvil frente a él.  
-¿Steve?..- Insistió Stark aún más impaciente; que le hicieran esperar era algo que le irritaba, ambos lo sabían.  
-Hey Tony…- Respondió al fin el capitán esperando que a Tony no se le saliera alguna indiscreción, si le decía que estaba en altavoz con Natasha a su lado adivinando alguna locura por parte de Stark.  
-Vaya ya me estaba asustando…¿Qué haces cariño?- Natasha sonrió dando saltitos en el sillón aguantándose la risa como la más inmadura adolescente, emocionada ante el cariñoso mote y sobre todo ante el leve rubor en las mejillas de Steve.  
-Ah nada, recién llegue de una reunión con Fury…pensé que estarías con los accionistas hoy- Tony arrojo una risa ahogada , se le oía tan relajado y tranquilo que Natasha casi no lo reconocía.  
\- Me aburrí de ellos…siempre aburro de ellos. Además te extrañaba así que los mande al demonio para invitarte a cenar- Steve sonrió, como si lo tuviera enfrente sin prestar demasiada atención a Natasha que le hacía gestos.  
-Claro Tony…me encantaría- Dijo algo serio, no quería ser demasiado cariñoso ya que sabía que la espía se burlaría de el un rato.  
-Y dile a Romanov que no puede venir, hey viuda metete en tus asuntos- Ambos se quedaron fríos, ¿Tony podía verlos?, la espía sin embargo no perdió la gracia y se acercó el móvil.  
-Cállate Stark que no eres dueño de Steve, es tesoro nacional…¿pero cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-  
-Ah Romanov que poco me conoces, yo sé cuándo un sujeto al teléfono tiene a una mujer al lado y no quiere que se enteren…anota eso Steve. Anótalo muy bien- Al final Steve le quito el teléfono a la espía y se puso de pie para hablar con más privacidad en la cocina, aunque para el oído entrenado de Nat eso no era un impedimento.  
De la conversación Natasha solo puedo escuchar una hora, un lugar y , al final; un te amo.


End file.
